Hateful Regret
by Lainn-sama
Summary: Fang cheats on Max after getting her pregnant, and Max leaves the flock. 2 years later, the flock finds her, but she's not ready to just forgive Fang.     Contains OC's   Rated M for certain scenes later on in the story.
1. Forgiven?

**Hateful Regret**

**Chapter One: Forgiven?**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! NOOOTHHHINNG! Anyways, Chapter One. **

Max's POV:

_"GO!" Dylan shouted, charging off towards the swarm of M-Geeks. _

"_Dylan! NO!" I screamed, running off after him before Fang grabbed my arm, and turned me around._

"_We have to go! NOW!" I turned and took a running leap into the air after the rest of the flock, right as I heard the M-Geeks open fire on Dylan. I looked back once, seeing him gracefully dodging bullets before breaking an arm off an M-Geek and smashing another one's head off with it before mowed down under a hail of bullets, but by the time the M-Geeks had killed him, we were well out of the rang of their Uzis_

I could remember that day, five years ago almost as well I remember the day I found out Fang was a cheating, lying bastard. Two years ago, the idiot had come back to the house we'd been staying at after spending a whole night "going on a flight to think." He seemed odd the next day and Iggy, being a good friend, went to go see what was wrong. Fang told him about some Megan or something, and I overheard, and just left.

"Mommy, are you even listening to me?" I looked down, and saw my two year old son, Nick, pouting up at me with his lower lip stuck outwards. He was so dang adorable sometimes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, Mommy was thinking." I smiled down at him.

"You were thinking about Daddy weren't you?" He asked, innocent light twinkling in his eyes.

I was taken aback. "What? No, no… I was thinking about… something else…"

"So can I go to James' birthday party on Saturday or not?" He asked.

"I already told you no. You have to go to your school's play. You made a commitment to be in it." I said sternly. He started to pout and flexed his tiny wings, which were barely the size of his fists. "Go play on your Nintendo 3DS©."

Fang's POV:

"…And what about-"

"Quiet Nudge, I think we found her!" I cut in.

"What makes you think that?" Gazzy said, sadly, "We're never gonna find her…"

"Don't say that Gaz. We-"I said, trying to bring some encouragement into the flock.

Suddenly the Gasman was furious, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FANG! IF YOU HADN'T SLEPT WITH THAT FREAKING SLUT MAX WOULD STILL BE WITH US!" He was crying.

I felt worse than I had since Max left. I knew it was true. "Gaz… I know that has to be her house. I just have this feeling. Angel, would you go down and see if you can hear anything that sounds like Max?"

"Fine, but I doubt I'll hear anything…" Angel said, banking away into a steep curl downwards to land behind the house. About halfway down her dive, she suddenly shouted up at us, "IT'S HER! IT'S REALLY HER!" Then she went into a steep dive, with the rest of us quickly following suit.

Max's POV:  
I was outside playing with Nick when I heard Angel's cry. I looked up with disbelief to see 5 bird kids – well I guess they weren't kids anymore but whatever – diving towards the house. Wait, 5? I counted them again. Nudge, Angle, Gazzy, Iggy, and… oh… they brought Fang with them. When they landed, they ran over to where I was standing, saying, "Guys! It's so great to see you again! Well, most of you, anyways." Suddenly, Fang found his shoes very interesting as the rest of us hugged happily. "So what's been going on?" I asked.

"Well, we've been lookin' for you these past years, Max." Angel said sweetly.

"So…. how's life been for you and little…?" Iggy said.

"Nick. And We've been doing quite well." I replied, still irritated that they had brought Fang.

"Good, so… um… how's Ella?" Iggy said, blushing. I didn't respond, instead I looked at the ground. I was almost reliving the time I got a phone call saying Mom and Ella had died in a car crash. I tear fell out of my eye.

"Oh my God… Max, I'm so sorry!" Angel said, reading my mind and hugging me. Iggy's face fell.

"No… she can't be dead… she can't be," He said, before angrily shouting, "DAMNIT! DAAAAMMMN IIIITTT!" He fell to his knees, and pounded the ground with one fist, crying.

"No…" Nudge breathed. She kneeled down next to Iggy and hugged him.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, confused, then I realized what was going on. "Oh, Ig, oh Ig…"

Then Fang walked over, "Max…"

"Leave" I growled.

"Max…"  
"Leave!" I sneered

"Max… don't do th-"

"GET OUTA HERE!" I yelled.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm not the kinda guy who writes 1 chapter every 7 months, because people like that are annoying. Please review this story, whether you think it's good or bad – I like criticism. You can expect an OC or two over the next couple chapters as well.**

**-Lainn-sama, signing out-**


	2. Persistance and other annoying things

**Hateful Regret**

**Chapter two: Persistence and other annoying things**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm rather excited at how many people favorited this seeing as it's my first story. Again, I own nothing. Except the OC introduced in this chapter.**

Still Max's POV

"Well, what are you waiting for fag? Get off my property. I never want to see your face again!" He just stood there, looking at me like a deer in the headlights.

Angel was the one who broke the silence, while Nudge put Nick inside. "Max, wait. Give him a chance."  
"He lost all of his chances when he cheated on me."  
"Max, he's really, truly sorry. He-" Angel said, sadly.

"Cheated. On. Me." I interrupted.

Gazzy spoke up this time, "Max, it's not good to hold a grudge."  
"Gazzy, have you ever felt love?" I responded.

I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears, "For your information Max, me and Nudge are currently dating" I was taken aback. I realized that if I was 23, that made Gazzy 17, Nudge 19, and Angel 15. My little ones had all grown up. It almost brought a tear to my eye. Almost.

"Sorry Gaz, I didn't realize…" I trailed off. I looked into Fang's dark eyes. I felt a twinge of longing, I still liked him. A lot. But that didn't mean I could just forgive him. _Give him a chance_ I heard Angel thinking at me. _No. He doesn't deserve a chance_ I thought back. But eventually I caved. "Fine, Fang. I'll give you ONE more chance. Slip up this time and I'll slit your throat. Got that?"

Fang's POV:

My heart leapt. _She's giving me another chance!_ I thought. "Don't worry Max, I won't."

"Good. Let's go inside." She said, and we all followed her into the massive house. It was at least three stories tall, and had 5 bedrooms. Ig and I would sleep on the couches, Max had informed us, before setting about making chocolate chip cookies from scratch, the way her mom used to. Let me tell you, they were as good, if not better, than the ones Dr. M used to make. I mentally slapped myself for all the jokes I had made about her cooking.

After the cookies, we all sat in the living room, remembering all the good times. We laughed, we talked, we cryed, and Gaz used his special power twice. It was a good time.

That is, until we heard choppers in the distance. Everyone stopped talking and looked at eachother in shock. After a few seconds, Nudge mumbled, "After 7 damn years... i thought they had given up..."

A few moments later, about 12 erasers dived through windows all around us, and we heard glass breaking upstares. "NICK!" Max screamed. We all immediately started running for the stairs, but our way was barred by 3 erasers. "GOD DAMNIT GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Max shouted, charging towards them and planting a side kick in the face of one. Before I could blink the other two were on top of her, pinning her down, while another had his foot on her throat. I looked around and the others were in similar prediciments. Gazzy was under 2 of them, Nudge had her arms pinned behind her back and her face forced into the ground by another, Iggy was pinned to the wall by his throat, his feet an inch off the ground, and Angel was squirming while 2 of them sat on her, one on her chest an the other on her legs. A second later the last concious one had me in wierd headlock, my head in the crook of his elbow, and my legs behind him being held with his other hand. He flopped backwards, crushing the breath out of me. Similar shouts were comming from everyone, and Max was shouting, "IF YOU TOUCH NICK I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"  
At the sound of the threat, one of the two holding Max down smiled at her. Then, holding her head back with one hand, he made two huge slashs across her left cheek with his fangs.

**Ok, I lied. The OC WILL be in the next chapter though. Please Favorite and comment. Tell your friends about the story too. Anyways, until next time...**

**-Lainn-sama, Signing out-**


	3. Fae

**Hateful Regret**

**Chapter Three: Fae**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter and the OC introduce in it. As always, I own NOTHING! **

Max's POV:

I screamed. The pain was worse than anything. I could feel some kind of toxin spreading through my bloodstreem. My body was spazzing. I was going to die. This was terrible.

The instant my voice broke from all the screaching, another liquid was dripped into the wounds. The pain slowly faded. My vision cleared. What i saw made me wish they hadn't given me the antivenom. One of those scumsacks was holding up Nick, and he was holding a gun to his head.

"Greetings, freeks. I am Brutainis. I am the ultimate in genetic engineering. I-"  
"We get it, you're great!" Iggy shouted, rolling his eyes. He was sitting on the ground with an eraser pointing a pistol at him.

"Very well. I will just get to the point" Brutainis growled.

"Good, we're waiting." Fang snarled back.

"We are here, and-"  
"WELL NO FREEKING DUH YOU'RE HERE!" I shouted up at him.

"And Itex has risen from the ashes. They want you back. I give you a choice. Die or return."

"Neither!" Shouted a voice from outside. Then something came barreling through a broken window and into Brutainis. The something quickly pulled a knife out of its belt and thrusted it through his throat. He made a terrible gurgling noise, as the something withdrew it's knife. The something seemed to be a 20 year old Human girl. Her red hair whipped around as she turned her head at the other erasers. They charged at her, releasing us. Big mistake. We laid them out in about 2 minutes.

"Sooooooooooooooooo... Thanks for the help back there," I said sheepishly, before adding, "Whats your name?"

"Fae," She said shoving her hands in her ragged jean pockets, looking at the ground. I looked her up and down, she seemed safe enough.

I was about to say something, but Fang beat me to the punch. "Need someplace to stay , Fae?" I gave him an unamused expression. Oh boy, another Red-Haired-Wonder...

**Fang's POV**

_She's pretty_, I thought. Then i looked at Max. Shit. She was NOT amused. Angel looked at me with one eyebrow raised and thought _dont blow this_ at me. Oops.

**A/N: BLARG! Ok theres the OC, and yes this is a short chapter, i got lazy. Next one should be longer though. Please review and favorite! Until next time...**

**-Lainn-sama, signing out-**


End file.
